Amor Platônico
by Elisabeth Rockmore
Summary: Já sentiu a dor de perder uma pessoa que nunca lhe pertenceu, e que mesmo assim por ela sofreu de um amor platônico? Draco Malfoy já.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo um: A RONDA**

A ronda da monitoria era cansativa e chata. Mesmo assim, o loiro precisava fazê-la todos os dias. Andava apressadamente na sua pose pomposa de sangue-puro, enquanto tinha sua varinha em punho e olhos e ouvidos atentos. Sua maior satisfação seria encontrar algum grifinório maldito fora da cama tarde da noite para mandá-los para detenção.

Os corredores que levam em direção às masmorras são úmidos e sombrios. Apenas algumas lâmpadas a óleo estão com o fogo aceso, baixo e sereno naquele ambiente tão hostil. Dava-se para sentir o cheiro dos trasgos nas masmorras, e os sons de um animal arranhando o chão no andar superior. Hogwarts sempre seria um lugar cheio de segredos, não haveria nenhuma pessoa no mundo que poderia desvendá-los, todos ao mesmo tempo.

Atento, o loiro ouviu passos apressados no corredor anterior, e alguns risos estridentes.

Virou-se, e saiu correndo com toda sua energia. Logo chegou a um corredor quase vazio, e lançou um feitiço para que seus passos não fossem detectados pelas pessoas que ali estavam. Seria muito bom para seu ego ter que colocar alunos fora da cama em detenção. Escondeu-se atrás de uma escultura, e teve acesso às duas pessoas paradas ali.

Uma prensada na parede, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E segurando-a firmemente, um homem alto e magro, com os olhos mirando fixamente os lábios rosados da outra pessoa.

E dali do seu lugar, Draco Malfoy viu Ronald Weasley se agarrando com a namorada desde o último verão; a Granger.

Infelizmente, ele não tinha nenhuma ação para isso. Tentou pensar em dar uma detenção aos dois, mas a garota se safaria rapidamente por ser monitora. O que lhe colocava mais um pensamento na cabeça. Ela por ser monitora, deveria estar cuidando do bem estar do castelo, não do bem estar de seu namorado.

Bufando indignado, puxou suas vestes e deu meia volta, fazendo uma careta nada amistosa para um fantasma que passava no corredor do meio do caminho até o corredor das masmorras.

Só então percebeu o quanto tinha andado até encontrá-los, e isso o deixava frustrado.

Seus olhos capturaram seu pulso esquerdo, onde seu relógio, que ganhara de seus pais com dezessete anos, indicava que era tempo demais que essa ronda estava durando.

Encaminhou-se até o quarto dos monitores dentro do salão da sonserina, e fechou a porta com força, querendo descontar sua raiva nos móveis bem organizados de seu quarto.

E tinha raiva. Raiva por Weasley trair a raça dos sangues-puros. Raiva porque a sangue-ruim gostava disso. Raiva porque eles estavam juntos e não tinham medo de ser pegos no meio da madrugada. Raiva por ele tê-los visto. Raiva por ter nascido um Malfoy.

Tirou seus sapatos com uma brutalidade desnecessária, e jogou-se com força contra sua cama. Respirou fundo e tentou fechar os olhos, mas a única coisa que tinha ali era o vazio do corredor, os passos, a estátua, os dois songamongos se agarrando, o maldito fantasma. Tudo, menos o que ele queria que tivesse em sua cabeça.

E então se perguntou por que estava se preocupando. E com raiva, virou-se de costas na cama e jogou a cabeça para baixo do travesseiro. Passaram-se trinta minutos até que conseguisse dormir.

A última coisa que precisava para deixar seu dia completo era ele ser acordado muito antes do seu horário habitual, por uma maldita coruja bicando sua janela. Tateou com as mãos no bidê ao lado de sua cama, e encontrou sua varinha. Ainda dormindo, murmurou algum feitiço do qual nem o próprio tinha certeza se tinha o feito ou sonhado, e a janela se abriu deixando a brisa fresca de outubro invadir seus aposentos.

O animal pousou em sua cama, e ficou piando feio louca até que ele abrisse os olhos, pegasse a carta que ela trazia em seu bico, e depois a enxotasse dali. Fechando a porta com um baque forte pela brutalidade com a qual puxou o trinco, e com a raiva crescendo por ter sido acordado, Draco sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos para enxergar melhor os escritos que tinham no pergaminho amarelado.

Reconheceu a letra da diretora McGonagall, lendo para quem o papel era endereçado. Rasgou o envelope com um puxão, e leu silenciosamente.

"_Caro Sr. Malfoy, aguardo sua presença em minha sala hoje à noite às 20 horas em minha sala. Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall_."

-Ótimo. Talvez a bruxa velha esteja finalmente pensando em tirar a Granger da monitoria, já que ela não faz nada por aqui mesmo.

Com menos raiva do que no dia anterior, vestiu sua capa, seu sapato, foi até o banheiro acoplado ao quarto, e fez sua higiene pessoal. Logo saiu do lavatório com os dentes escovados, e cabelos arrumados.

Andou com seu jeito habitual até as portas do Grande Salão, ignorando todo e qualquer aluno que encontrava no caminho. Ao entrar viu que estava quase vazio. Naquele momento, havia poucas pessoas nas mesas de café da manhã. Nas mesas da sonserina e lufa-lufa, apenas cinco ou seis primeiranistas faziam seu desjejum calmamente, e apressavam o final de seus deveres de casa, enquanto que na mesa da corvinal, quase toda a tropa dos "nerds" do castelo liam algum livro complicado enquanto saboreavam o café da manhã.

Na mesa da grifinória, porém, estava Granger e seus dois capachos, acompanhados pela cabeça de fósforo e pobretona pela qual o míope e idiota do Potter era apaixonado.

Mas grande coisa. Ignorando isso tudo, o loiro foi até sua mesa, e sentou-se em um lugar do banco. Ficou apenas olhando para a lareira que havia ali, e pensando em nada em particular, até que alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

Cumprimentou Pansy Parkinson, a cara de buldogue velho, e colocou algumas fatias em seu prato, as quais horas mais tarde ele não teria certeza se havia comido.

Depois de seu monótono desjejum, o loiro apanhou sua mochila negra que havia pousado em cima da mesa, e saiu em direção à primeira aula do dia.

Como já era de se esperar, o professor "Slugue" levou alguns minutos para chegar à sala em seus passos lentos. A última a entrar na sala antes do professor, foi Hermione Granger, a sangue- ruim que se agarrava com o namorado pelos corredores vazios no meio da noite, estava com o emblema de monitora-chefe bem polido sobre sua capa com o brasão da casa da grifinória.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida pela sala pelo canto do olho, e seu olhar vagueou por um minuto em cima da figura loira de Draco Malfoy antes que ela se apressasse a andar, tendo sua mão puxada pelo namorado ruivo.

Um pouco antes do almoço, Draco foi em direção à biblioteca. Tinha alguns livros que precisaria pegar para seu trabalho de herbologia passado na semana anterior, e, como um "bom aluno", deixou tudo para ser feito em última hora. Tinha apenas até o dia seguinte no primeiro horário para ter suas anotações concluídas, e o período da tarde livre para fazê-las.

Entrando na grande sala cheirando a pergaminho antigo, o loiro cumprimentou M. Pince, e dirigiu-se para as prateleiras do meio do lugar. Havia feito uma pequena lista na noite anterior antes de sair pra ronda da monitoração, descrevendo os prováveis títulos que o ajudariam a falar sobre a diferença entre as mandrágoras inglesas e as francesas.

Conferiu os títulos anotados, e os livros que tinha na prateleira. Seus dedos corriam os livros empoeirados na esperança de encontrar mais rapidamente seu material necessário.

Distraidamente, pegou o último livro da segunda prateleira de cima para baixo, e não percebeu que uma mão puxava o mesmo objeto para outro lado. Quando esse aperto tornou-se insistente, é que ele percebeu que havia alguém com a mão no livro.

-Granger- falou crispando os lábios e dando certa ênfase ao nome proibido.

-Malfoy- ela cumprimentou, educada, lançando-lhe um olhar não muito amigável. – Deixando trabalhos para ser feitos em última hora? Isso não é uma boa atitude para um monitor. Cadê o exemplo que você passa para os outros alunos dessa instituição?

O garoto lhe sorriu.

-E o que você sabe sobre bons exemplos, Granger? Sei que participa de umas sessões de amasso na madrugada no meio dos corredores. Isso é um bom exemplo para os outros alunos? –puxou com pouca força o livro, que deslizou facilmente das mãos incrédulas.

Quando já tinha todos os livros, Malfoy os guardou rapidamente na mochila e voltou para seu dormitório de monitor da sonserina. Abriu a porta, e jogou a mochila na cama, e logo em seguida, sentou-se ali também, e começou a ler.

Abriu o livro no capítulo indicado no início das páginas, e seu nariz franziu, e uma ruga de incompreensão atingiu o meio de sua testa. O fato é que não conseguia se concentrar. Leu diversas vezes o trecho em que falava da real diferença entre as mandrágoras inglesas e francesas, mas nada disso entrava na sua cabeça.

Seus dedos formigaram levemente, quando ele se lembrou que Hermione Granger segurara esse livro alguns minutos atrás. Fechou o objeto velho e pesado, e jogou a sua cabeça para trás, em direção ao seu travesseiro.

O que estava acontecendo?

Resolveu que tomaria um banho, e depois pensaria em se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Demorando uns bons trinta minutos embaixo da água quente, Draco sentiu-se mais leve e relaxado. Também sentiu uma dor em seu estômago, e lembrou-se do pouco que havia comido no café da manhã. Convocou um elfo doméstico da escola, e pediu-lhe que trouxesse algo que pudesse comer. O que ganhou foram alguns pedaços de bife de fígado, um prato de arroz, e alguns sanduíches de atum.

Depois de se servir, sentou-se na cama e abriu todos os livros, tirando frases desses para compor sua nota.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, ele percorria a escola, trajando seu uniforme de apanhador do time de quadribol da sonserina e carregava sua Nimbus 2001 nos braços. Foi até o campo e encontrou Marcos Flint, o capitão do time da sonserina, e ficaram praticando a tarde inteira.

Quando já era a hora do jantar, optou por tomar outro banho, e foi até o grande salão para fazer a última refeição do dia.

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as oito horas quando Draco apontou no corredor que dava para a gárgula do escritório da diretoria. Disse a senha, e a grande ave deu espaço e liberou suas escadas.

Bateu na porta e esperou por uma confirmação de que poderia entrar. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à professora, e quando ia começar a perguntar o que ela queria com ele, a porta foi aberta novamente, e por ela entrou Hermione Granger.

Ela estava bastante corada. Desculpou-se pelo atraso de um minuto, e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

A professora largou a pena que tinha em mãos dentro do tinteiro, e esboçou uma expressão vazia.

-Esse ano nós do corpo docente estamos pensando em fazer um baile esse ano antes do natal. Por os estudos terem sido interrompidos no ano anterior, não mandaremos os alunos para casa. Por isso, selecionamos nossos melhores monitores para planejá-lo. E os escolhidos foram vocês dois. Vocês terão de organizar decoração, comida, bebidas, atrações, e todo o mais. Essa atividade valerá 100 pontos para suas casas.

-Não temos outra escolha, professora?

-Não. Se desistirem suas casas perderão 100 pontos. E é bom se apressarem. Estamos no início de outubro, e o baile precisa estar totalmente pronto e planejado até o natal. Isso é tudo. Agora, vão para suas casas, e comecem a pensar no que vocês farão.

Com raiva por não terem o deixado falar, e frustrado, Draco fez sua ronda sem circular por todos os lugares que tinha de ir, mas, e daí? E depois foi dormir com muitas azarações para velhas irritantes e sangues-ruins sabes-tudos insuportáveis, correndo por sua cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois: RENDENDO-SE**

No início, o loiro não gostou muito da história. Já tinham que trabalhar em conjunto por serem monitores chefes, se ver na aula todos os dias, e ainda assim tinham que trabalhar juntos no baile de natal. Depois de alguns minutos e muitos palavrões despejados em pensamento para a atual diretora, é que seu cérebro começou a formular cenas diferentes. Cenas dele incomodando a Granger do jeito mais sonserino possível. Afinal, agora teriam que trabalhar juntos mais uma vez, e se ela não o quisesse, perderia cem pontos para sua casa. Seria uma honra para si, vê-la com a cara amarrada e desistindo desse baile por ele não parar de atormentá-la.

Quando se acordou no dia seguinte, estava com suas forças renovadas. Fez o que fazia todas as manhãs, e foi para o salão principal. Comeu qualquer coisa simples já que a essa hora da manhã não sentia fome alguma, e depois foi para as aulas.

A primeira aula do dia já começava naquele estilo de "pior impossível". Apesar de Harry Potter ter derrotado o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos e todo aquele outro blá-blá-blá, ele foi praticamente obrigado pela melhor amiga a terminar o sétimo ano. Todos estavam repetindo, como se a guerra- que no ano passado era como uma certeza tão grande quanto à existência do oxigênio- nunca tivesse realmente acontecido.

Então, estava tudo de volta ao normal. Durante o café da manhã, quando chegou ao salão, a diretora estava dando mais de seus recados matinais, e comentava sobre os "trágicos e recentes momentos" pelo qual a escola passara. E que para suprir a necessidade de uma folga, haveria o tal baile de natal que seria organizado pelos monitores chefes da escola. E também comentou alguma coisa que envolvia "professor de DCAT" e também a "professora de Adivinhação".

Mesmo não tendo prestado atenção, e tendo chego ao meio da conversa, Draco sabia que era algo importante. Só não esperava por ver a professora Treawloney na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas – que era uma das únicas aulas que ainda eram suficientemente boas.

Minerva McGonagall poderia facilmente lançar feitiços múltiplos para convocar a participação de estátuas de mármore em uma guerra, mas a tarefa mais difícil que essa era encontrar um professor de DCAT descente para Hogwarts.

Acenando negativamente e frustrado com a cabeça, Draco foi caminhando e resolveu pegar uma mesa no fundo da sala como era de costume, enquanto a professora fazia os pares para a aula. Um corpo jogou os livros pesados na classe ao seu lado, e Draco percebeu com uma sobrancelha erguida, que a figura de grandes cabelos esvoaçantes e cacheados ao seu lado, estava enraivecida. Ela bufou mais uma vez.

-O que foi Granger? Está finalmente se tornando um hipogrifo adestrado?

A morena revirou os olhos.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy. Como o professor é irresponsável ao ponto de sair da escola no meio do período letivo, e deixa essa morcega sem escrúpulos para nos dar aula?

O loiro deu de ombros e olhou para um ponto fixo. Fazia muito disso ultimamente, percebeu. E não pensava em nada em particular. Murmurou alguma resposta para a morena, mas ele próprio não sabia o que havia dito.

-O que disse? Acha mesmo que ela será uma boa professora? Ela não sabe nem a matéria dela. Francamente!

Com essas últimas palavras, eles se calaram e a professora começou sua aula daquele seu jeito estranho. Granger -Draco percebeu- , não parava de revirar os olhos e corrigir a professora em algum argumento que ela usava- fosse para o que fosse.

Então ele compreendeu que era necessidade dela isso, e resolveu não palpitar.

No final da aula, quando o sinal soou e indicou-lhe que teria que seguir para a aula nas masmorras, Draco guardou suas coisas apressadamente, e ao sair ouviu Granger comentar com seus dois amigos que "Definitivamente a professora Minerva estava enlouquecendo". Ela olhou para os lados, até que seus olhares se encontrassem, e Rony, percebendo que ela estava distraída olhou para o mesmo ponto, encontrando Malfoy do outro lado devolvendo um olhar.

-O que houve? – ele perguntou passando o braço pelos ombros dela, e encarando-a nos olhos, fazendo com que ela perdesse o contato visual com o loiro – Problemas com a nova dupla?

Malfoy ainda pode vê-la acenando negativamente com a cabeça, enquanto seguiam para a próxima aula.

Depois de aulas realmente tediosas, e conteúdos que ele realmente não compreendeu, era hora de voltar para o salão principal. Havia sido alertado por um dos professores, que por ter faltado no dia anterior, não poderia perder os avisos de hoje, e foi obrigado a ouvir o monólogo da professora de transfiguração sobre o maldito baile que tinha que planejar com Granger.

Olhava para os lados, esperando a entrada triunfal dos fantasmas, ou Pirraça fazendo mais uma de suas brincadeiras engraçadas, qualquer coisa mais interessante, quando percebeu que a professora havia parado de falar, e que o almoço já havia sido servido.

Comeu em silêncio, até que alguns burburinhos na mesa da sonserina o alertaram de que alguma coisa estava errada. Estufando o peito e ameaçando retirar pontos de alguns sonserinos primeiranistas, Draco virou-se lentamente para encontrar os olhos serenos de Hermione Granger o observando a curta distância.

-Bom dia – ela falou como se não tivessem passado a primeira aula juntos nessa manhã – Bem, temos coisas realmente importantes para nos preocupar e planejar. Espero que esteja livre essa noite após o jantar, para que possamos resolver os problemas com o baile.

-Certamente – ele assentiu e deu um sorriso sacana para ela – Na sala dos monitores, hoje à noite. Não se atrase, Granger- falou ríspido e se levantou, dando de costas para todos os outros e saindo do salão.

Antes da primeira aula da tarde, Draco ainda tinha aproximadamente uma hora para descansar. Com sua mochila nas costas, atravessou o pátio e foi até a beira do Lago Negro e sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore. Escorou-se com as costas no tronco duro e áspero, retirou seus materiais da mochila, e começou a adiantar algumas de suas tarefas.

Pareceu-lhe por algum momento, que estava se assemelhando à Granger. Pensamento que logo foi descartado, quando seu coração e cérebro trabalharam para admitir para si próprio que havia muita diferença entre um e outro. A começar pelo sangue.

Terminou o dever de astronomia, e pegou os livros de poções. Viu em um pergaminho escrito com sua letra, que teria que fazer uma redação sobre a poção do amor, e resolveu começar sua dissertação.

Enquanto sua pena rabiscou no papel, fazendo uma clássica introdução, sua mente vagueava longe. E em um desses lugares longínquos, murmurou "porque não?". Rasgou o pergaminho que tinha em mãos e começou a trabalhar em um novo. Mergulhava várias vezes a pena no tinteiro, e encarava o lago. Logo um texto agradavelmente longo surgiu, e foi concluído, e o loiro sorriu satisfeito para si próprio enquanto massageava o seu pulso com o qual escrevera em demasiado.

Ao guardar seu tinteiro, livros, penas e pergaminhos na mochila, o sino soou ao longe indicando que seu tempo livre estava acabado. Pendurou a mochila nas costas e correu até a sua primeira aula da tarde.

No início da noite, logo depois do jantar, o jovem foi até a sala da monitoria no terceiro andar, andando como sempre fazia. Nariz empinado, passos apressados, olhar intimidador.

Entrou na sala, apreciou a mobília, e o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Foi até o mini bar que havia nas instalações, e retirou dali de dentro uma grande garrafa de Firewisky e serviu uma quantia aceitável em seu copo.

Sentou-se na poltrona e ficou encarando os quadros da confortável sala. Largou o copo em cima de uma mesinha de centro posta estrategicamente entre os sofás, e retornou a olhar para as chamas da lareira, entediado.

Minutos mais tarde, Granger entrava pela porta de madeira pela qual ele próprio havia entrado mais cedo. Ela sentou-se de frente para o loiro, e esticou o corpo pra frente. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão repreensiva.

-Não deveria estar bebendo, Malfoy. É contra as regras.

Malfoy sorriu.

-E daí? Estou pouco ligando pras regras. Eu quero é terminar com isso logo, e ir para a minha cama.

Granger abriu a mochila e retirou alguns papéis dali. Abriu-os e os espalhou em cima da mesa, enquanto colocava o copo de Draco no chão. Explanou suas idéias, os gastos, e o loiro ia concordando com as idéias terrivelmente boas, e corrigia as ridiculamente idiotas.

Passaram assim por algumas horas, até que mantivessem um plano razoavelmente bom em curso.

No final da noite, quando estavam guardando a papelada para voltarem para suas casas comunais, Draco olhou nos olhos castanhos encantadores que ela possuía.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, sentindo o olhar dele pesar em seu corpo – Está apaixonado, Draco Malfoy?

-Por uma garota de sangue ruim?- ele bufou divertido- Só nos seus sonhos mais profundos, Granger. Estava vendo o quanto você ficou feia depois da guerra. Isso realmente lhe fez mal.

Ela pareceu ofendida, e saiu da sala apressadamente pisando fundo.

Um mês se passou, divido entre aulas matutinas e vespertinas e rondas longas e cansativas pelo castelo depois de uma hora de planejamento com a Granger.

Novembro chegou. Seu frio invadiu Hogwarts com ousadia, e sem pedir permissão. As idas no povoado de Hogsmeade só seriam autorizadas no último final de semana do mês, mas os monitores que estavam preparando a festa de natal poderiam sair durante todos os dias para estocar a decoração, as bebidas e todo o resto que Draco e Granger estavam planejando.

Era o primeiro sábado do mês quando foram para o povoado fazendo o planejamento das compras para o natal. Na noite anterior haviam exposto suas idéias para a professora McGonagall.

Durante esse último mês dividindo o mesmo espaço com Hermione Granger, Draco aprendeu que ela não era totalmente insuportável, e que seria capaz de fazê-lo rir até mesmo nas circunstâncias mais impossíveis. A morena, por sua vez, compreendeu que Draco era só um jovem que temia muito por sua família, e era totalmente diferente daquele jeito que se apresentava na frente de todos os outros.

Eles gostavam particularmente desses momentos que começaram a compartilhar. Desde aquele primeiro dia, palavras como "sangue-ruim", "Malfoy idiota", e "sabe-tudo insuportável" foram banidas entre eles.

Um dia inclusive, depois de uma tarde longa de trabalhos, e sem uma pausa para o jantar, Hermione seguiu cansada para a sala para trabalharem em conjunto. Depois de cinco minutos, ela dormia profundamente, com sua cabeça apoiada nos braços, enquanto Draco lhe falava.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, a mesma se encontrava no sofá do salão comunal da grifinória com um cobertor espesso em cima de seu corpo protegendo-a do frio.

Estavam quase a um passo de se tratarem pelo primeiro nome, mas ambos concluíram que isso lhes daria muita intimidade, então esse era ainda um obstáculo muito forte para sete anos de insultos e apenas um mês de retaguarda baixa.

Naquele sábado de novembro, entretanto, estavam andando lado a lado – o que já havia se tornado um hábito pelo castelo- a caminho de uma loja mais adiante pelo povoado. A carruagem os levara até a rua principal, mas para encontrarem todo o material necessário, teriam de ir para mais

lugares.

Mantinham-se em silêncio, até que ela o puxara para uma direção fora de seu percurso, e adentrara na loja Dedos de mel. O lugar estava vazio, a não ser pelos vendedores atrás dos balcões. Realidade muito diferente da qual estavam acostumados a ver, com o lugar sempre abarrotado de pessoas em uma visita à Hogsmeade.

-Preciso levar alguma coisa para o Rony- justificou. - Seu estoque de doces está se acabando, e estamos ficando ligeiramente sem tempo para comprar mais, já que temos que nos preocupar com os NIEMs, e eu, além disso, preciso ajudar a preparar o baile.

Draco olhou-a, estreitando os olhos.

-Granger, Granger. Quebrando as leis da McGonagall. Quem diria.

Antes de saírem do castelo, foram advertidos pelo zelador, Sr. Filch, que qualquer coisa afora da decoração prevista na noite anterior seria confiscada.

-Eu irei correr o risco – disse entregando alguns sicles para a vendedora que não tinha os dentes da frente em bom estado higiênico. Provavelmente de tanto comer doces, pensou o loiro. A jovem ao seu lado agradeceu, e diminuiu com um feitiço os seus pacotes e colocou-os no bolso do casaco peludo que usava.

Andaram mais algumas horas pelo mesmo caminho, e já tinham algumas coisas realmente interessantes compradas para participar da festa. Já haviam passado no bar Três Vassouras, e pedido para que Madame Rosmerta lhes guardasse uma grande quantidade de bebidas para até o próximo mês em seu estoque.

Já estavam prestes a voltar para a escola. Eles não haviam trocado muitas palavras entre uma loja e outra, apenas o essencial como "Quanto isso custa?", e "Vamos levar?", entre outras dúvidas sobre os objetos adquiridos.

Quando de repente a garota parou e apontou para frente.

-Está vendo?

Draco olhou na direção que a mão dela coberta por uma luva vermelha lhe indicava, e o fez bem a tempo de ver uma coisa branca cair no chão, como um punhadinho de algodão, que ao tocar o chão logo se desfez. Apressados, os dois correram até lá para verem o floco de gelo se tornar uma poça de água.

Logo mais flocos desses caíram, desfilando pelo vale inteiro.

-Está nevando!- ela constatou, rindo enquanto olhava para todas as direções. O gelo não parava de cair lentamente em todas as direções para as quais olhava. –É realmente estranho, nunca neva tão cedo.

Draco estava estático ainda olhando para o chão.

-Eu nunca tinha visto nevar. Sempre quando eu acordava o chão já estava coberto.

Hermione olhou-o e sorriu apreensiva.

-Vem- disse o puxando pela mão. Apesar de estarem usando luvas, os dedos dele se formigaram ao se encontrar com o dela, enquanto ela o arrastava para o meio do vale e com a mão livre sacava sua varinha.

Com um aceno, fez um feitiço e a neve cobriu o chão de todo o povoado.

Eles passaram a tarde correndo, rindo, jogando bolas um contra o outro, fazendo bonecos e anjos no chão coberto pela macia e gelada neve.

Quando estavam caminhando próximos, a morena escorregou, e Draco, com seus bons reflexos de apanhador, pegou-a antes que chegasse ao chão. Os olhos de ambos se fitaram. Azul no castanho. E ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Ele de joelhos na neve, segurando o corpo dela quase caído totalmente no chão enquanto se encaravam. Os minutos que se passaram pareciam segundos quando voltaram em si. A garota estava com as bochechas enrubescidas, as mãos suando, enquanto o loiro tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto.

-Desculpe- ela murmurou, e aquela foi a última coisa que falaram. Foram próximos um do outro até a carruagem. Draco mantinha-se mais próximo do que antes, para ter certeza de que ela não cairia. Não sabia de onde vinha esse extinto protetor. Talvez da proximidade que haviam adquirido durante esse tempo em que passaram trabalhando juntos na arrumação do baile.

Despediram-se ao se separar no corredor da escola, quando ela retornou para a torre da grifinória, e ele para o salão comunal da sonserina nas masmorras. Seus corpos estavam longe, mas ardiam com a proximidade que viveram momentos atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três: TENTANDO FUGIR**

-Eu quero que leiam a página 394 do livro, e me entreguem na próxima aula um resumo de pelo menos um metro de pergaminho falando sobre o assunto. Aliás, na próxima aula iremos começar uma preparação mais definitiva para seus NIEMs, então tragam os materiais especificados no início do ano, os quais vocês voltariam a usar ao longo do tempo. – esclareceu a professora Sprout no final da aula.

A estufa número 4 estava sendo ocupada pelos alunos do sétimo ano da grifinória e sonserina. Era a última aula do dia, e durante a tarde, Draco ficaria a tarde inteira na biblioteca com a Granger para relerem uma penca de livros da história de Hogwarts.

Desde sua aparição em Hogsmeade, haviam se passado uma semana de aulas tediosas, para variar. A rotina de ambos se resumia em aulas, trabalhos, rondas, planejamento e mais aulas. Isso dificultava seu trabalho, porque muitas vezes seus horários não eram totalmente compatíveis.

Já estavam completamente acostumados com seus encontros durante a noite para planejarem o baile. Na última noite, Granger sugerira uma visita à biblioteca assim que terminassem as aulas de ambos durante a tarde, para lerem sobre os últimos bailes feitos em Hogwarts, para que conseguissem arrumar uma coisa bem parecida, mas igualmente memorável.

Há tempos o loiro já estava acostumado com o jeito dela de acreditar que

sempre encontraria as respostas para suas perguntas em livros, então

resolveu não questionar, vendo essa oportunidade como uma forma de

passar mais tempo com a morena.

Ao contrário de alguns meses atrás, a presença dela não era repulsiva, mas

sim havia se tornado completamente agradável. Compreendiam-se, e um

dava uma idéia melhor pro outro, e isso era completamente ideal nesse

momento.

Quando a aula terminou, andou até o grande salão de livros, e a encontrou

folheando um exemplar velho e amarelado. Jogou sua mochila em cima

da mesa, e encarou a morena por alguns segundos até que ela fechasse o

grande e pesado livro, e o olhasse nos olhos.

-Estava pesquisando? – ele perguntou e se arrependeu. Essa era, afinal,

uma pergunta retórica. Por Merlin, era Hermione Granger! O que mais ela

sabia fazer além de estudar e se agarrar com o Weasley enquanto finge ser

uma boa monitora?

-Sim- ela respondeu sorrindo, e Draco sentiu, por alguma razão, que se

estivesse em pé seus pés derreteriam sobre o chão limpo. – Encontrei uma

informação muito preciosa. Sabia que no baile de formatura do sétimo ano

do tempo dos pais de Harry, houve um baile de máscaras aqui?

Draco olhou em seu rosto, e se perdeu por um momento em seus cabelos

cacheados sedosos, enquanto ela colocava os fios para trás da orelha e lhe

explicava o plano. Recompondo-se, e voltando para a expressão tediosa de

sempre, o loiro olhou-a incrédulo.

-Está querendo reproduzir algo que aconteceu no mínimo... Uns vinte anos

atrás? Granger, isso está fora de moda.

Ela suspirou. Maldito suspiro que o deixou fora de órbita por uns instantes.

"O que há contigo hoje, Draco?", pensou se repreendendo e voltando a

atenção a ela.

-Malfoy. Esse tipo de coisa nunca estará fora de moda. É totalmente

romântico. Roupas da era medieval, convites escritos a letras finas e

enroladas em seda. Máscaras. O homem indo até sua parceira e dançando

sem uma espécie de contato físico evidente.

-Não acredito que aqueles tontos daquele tempo acreditavam que isso é

romântico. Vou te mostrar o que é romântico no século vinte, Granger.

– ele falou se aproximando dela. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, olhou-a

carinhosamente nos olhos, depois encarou os lábios rosados. Colocou o fio

do cabelo cacheado que insistia em sair de trás da orelha dela para trás,

e alisou a pele exposta e lisa de sua bochecha enquanto se aproximava

lentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos quando já podia sentir o hálito dele em sua face. Ele

sentia a respiração dela se tornar acelerada e urgente. Aproveitando-se que

ela estava entregue, pôs a mão na cintura dela, e a puxou para perto.

Avançou mais uns centímetros, até que seus lábios estivessem se tocando

de raspão. Ao provar daquele seu objeto de desejo há tempos, o jovem se

exasperou e aprofundou mais o toque, tornando- o urgente. Logo ambas as

línguas dançavam entregues.

Em um momento de lucidez, Granger o empurrou para longe, fazendo com

que caísse com o traseiro no chão.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntou quando ele se sentava

novamente em sua cadeira. – Não sabe que eu tenho namorado? Isso é

horrível.

Ele deu de ombros e revirou os olhos.

-Foi só um beijo, Granger. Não fique pensando coisas idiotas que eu sei que

você vai pensar. Um beijo não significa nada.

Ela bufou.

-Pode não significar nada para você, mas para mim significa sentimentos.

Eu tenho os meus, e felizmente nenhum são por você. E agora, você me fez

trair o meu namorado. Isso é inaceitável.

-Menos Granger, por favor. Acha que eu gostei de tê-la beijado? Só o fiz

para provar-lhe que sou muito melhor que o Weasley.

-E quem pediu? – ela cortou. Draco estreitou os olhos na direção dela, mas

as caretas dele não a assustavam mais.

-Lhe fiz um favor. Pensa que não sei que fica me seguindo durante as

rondas?

Ela parou de respirar por um momento.

-E- eu fiz isso sim, mas era pra, ter certeza que não estava fazendo nada

de errado.

-Tipo ficar me agarrando com alguém por aí? Não sabia que se importava

com isso.

-Claro que não. Até porque eu não disse isso. Está colocando palavras na

minha boca, Draco.

E então, ela se calou por um momento, percebendo que o havia chamado

pelo primeiro nome. Ele também percebeu, e não pode deixar de

apreciar a forma que seu nome soava doa lábios dela. Imaginou-se com

ela sussurrando isso em outra ocasião, em um quarto fechado. E logo

despachou esse pensamento.

Hermione virou os olhos para o outro lado, e se levantou abruptamente da

cadeira onde estava sentada.

-Faça o que quiser. – ela determinou, saindo da biblioteca, lugar que tantas

vezes fora seu lar, e o mesmo que agora ela não queria nunca mais ver.

Atendendo seus pedidos, a semana se passou rapidamente. Draco já tinha

tudo planejado em sua mente. Durante as conversas noturnas, a morena

não falava nada. Mas no final de semana, teriam que ir para Hogsmeade

juntos e sozinhos.

Naquele sábado de tarde, o loiro pegara sua vassoura preta e polida, e fora

em direção ao campo de quadribol. Muitos outros seguiam seus passos,

indo na mesma direção; eram alunos e professores indo ver o primeiro jogo

de quadribol da temporada de Hogwarts, lufa-lufa versus sonserina.

Os vestígios de neve que haviam caído no último fim de semana haviam

sumido completamente, e acompanhando o frio, uma chuva bem rala caía

gelada pela cabeça de todos os expectadores daquele jogo.

Dentro do vestiário, o loiro se aprontava calmamente, colocando suas

vestes verdes com detalhes em prata, e com uma serpente bordada no

peito. Já estava com sua calça que usaria por baixo das roupas grandes

para ficar mais confortável na vassoura, e também usava seus calçados

fechados bem limpos, e nas mãos tinha as luvas pretas.

Estava quase na hora do jogo quando olhou para trás, e viu seus colegas

de casa ainda se aprontando. Revirou os olhos e carregou a Nimbus para a

entrada do vestiário.

Daqui a algumas horas a veria novamente. Depois de todos aqueles dias

sem se falar, será que ela faria que nem na semana anterior? Será que eles

se beijariam novamente?

Ele tratou de se livrar desses pensamentos quando um dos colegas saía

do vestiário principal, e vinha em sua direção. Porque esse beijo tinha

marcado tanto seus pensamentos, e seu cérebro insistia em dar um replay

nos momentos mais impróprios? Ele já tinha beijado tantas outras na sua

vida, era uma lista que ia desde terceiranistas da lufa-lufa até setimanistas

da grifinória. Ele se orgulhava por não ter beijado ainda a professora

McGonagall, porque realmente não teria como conviver consigo próprio se

isso acontecesse.

Ele lidaria da forma mais prudente que conseguisse em relação a isso.

Magoaria a Granger, e talvez a si próprio – o que estou dizendo? , pensou –

mas ele não estava nem aí. Estava em direção a um jogo e sem nenhuma

paciência para voltar atrás e se impedir de beijar a sangue- ruim.

Então resolveu que só iria ignorar o fato de isso mexer profundamente com

seus sentimentos, dos quais nem ele próprio tinha certeza.

O time foi anunciado, e logo ele estava sentado em sua vassoura

sobrevoando o campo de quadribol, fazendo algumas acrobacias.

Pôde ver do lugar em que estava a Granger e o namorado sentados na

arquibancada destinada para os alunos da grifinória, sendo acompanhados

pelo Potter e pela ruiva Weasley.

A morena não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com ele, e na verdade

não dava atenção nenhuma. Trocava alguns selinhos com o ruivo, e quando

a professora de vôo autorizou a partida, a goles saltou alto e foi agarrada

por um dos artilheiros da lufa-lufa, que fizeram uma volta completa no

campo se trocando com a bola entre si.

Os balaços voavam por toda a direção. Draco teve que sair da linha de um

deles para não ser atingido no quadril, e logo em seguida, o outro veio na

direção da sua cabeça.

Ele sobrevoava lentamente o campo, saboreando a emoção de se estar em

cima de uma vassoura. A sensação de ser livre que só sentira uma vez na

vida, se repetia agora, e ele se sentia o homem mais leve do mundo, sem

nenhuma culpa, sem nenhuma responsabilidade.

E ultimamente ele só sentia isso durante as noites que passava com a

Granger trabalhando no projeto do baile.

Ficou parado em um lugar que dava para visualizar mais ou menos bem o

que acontecia no campo, sem ficar no meio daquela confusão de corpos e

bolas voando e sendo jogadas de um lado para o outro.

Pôde ver claramente o Weasley babaca parar de prestar atenção na Granger

para ver o jogo. O que teria de interessante no jogo, com a Granger ali do

lado? E se recriminou por pensar esse tipo de coisa de novo.

Resolveu excluir o assunto "Hermione Granger" por um tempo de seu

cérebro. Pelo menos até ganharem a partida, e estarem os dos monitores a

caminho de Hogsmeade.

Observou o jogo mais atentamente.

A goles estava em posse da sonserina, quando um dos jogadores a

levou até os aros da lufa-lufa, e confundiu o goleiro jogando para o outro

artilheiro no aro do outro lado. O gol e a comemoração da torcida verde foi

inevitável.

Depois de uns cinqüenta minutos nesse ritmo acelerado de sempre, a

casa verde e prata tinha marcado sessenta pontos, e sofrido apenas vinte.

O capitão do time veio em direção ao loiro, que estava no mesmo lugar

praticamente desde o início do jogo, enquanto o apanhador do outro time

fazia realmente um grande esforço para encontrar o pomo.

-O que está fazendo aqui parado, Malfoy? Vai procurar o pomo. Que folga é

essa? – se desesperou.

O loiro o cortou com um gesto rápido de mão.

-Relaxa Flint, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – e tirou a bolinha dourada de

dentro do bolso da veste, dando seu sorriso mais cínico.

Flint sorriu, entendendo a jogada. Ele pegara o pomo logo no início da

partida, mas deixaria a lufa-lufa sofrer um pouco e depois fingiria que o

apanharia.

Era uma jogada totalmente sonserina, a qual o capitão aprovou e voltou a

se concentrar no jogo.

Quando achou apropriado, Draco direcionou a sua vassoura para baixo, e

deu um impulso para frente com uma velocidade extremamente alta. O

apanhador da lufa-lufa percebeu que ele tinha encontrado a bola e tentou

segui-lo.

-Parece que Draco Malfoy avistou o pomo de ouro. – dizia Lino Jordan da

arquibancada dos professores, mas ele próprio não via coisa alguma.

Se aproximando da arquibancada, e baixo o suficiente, Draco retirou o

pomo do bolso e o jogou para cima. O objeto tomou um rumo, e ele o

seguiu, impulsionando para cima, para onde a bola dourada ia.

Foi necessária praticamente uma volta inteira pelo campo até conseguir

capturar o pomo, e o loiro deu um sorriso de canto de lábios e encarou a

morena na arquibancada, agora sorrindo cinicamente.

Rony puxou a namorada para as escadas, furioso pela audácia de Malfoy.

E foi a última vez que se viram antes de irem para o povoado.

Dezembro chegou tão frio quanto novembro. Já nevava no castelo naquela

manhã de domingo quando Hagrid entrou pelo salão principal puxando uma

árvore tão grande quanto ele.

Naquela tarde, os professores a enfeitaram lentamente enquanto os alunos

estavam em Hogsmeade bebendo cerveja amanteigada, ou na escola

bebendo chocolate quente em frente à lareira enquanto liam ou faziam

algumas lições de casa.

Sem ter muitas coisas para fazer, Draco perambulava sem rumo pelos

corredores do castelo. Ocasionalmente, encontrava algum aluno vagueando

por aí, e aproveitava para dar algumas detenções, ou simplesmente optava

por olhar os traseiros das meninas do quinto ano.

Como estava entediado, resolveu caminhar até a biblioteca. Ao entrar lá,

viu Granger saindo de trás de uma pilha de livros e guardá-los em seus

lugares.

Aproximou-se sorrindo cinicamente, e se apoiou em no monte de

informação que se apoderava da mesa.

-Precisando de ajuda? – questionou surpreendendo-a, fazendo a morena

derrubar um livro no chão. Ele se inclinou para apanhá-lo, mas ela fez o

mesmo, e seus dedos se tocaram.

A ponta dos dedos dela eram suaves e delicados até que ela puxasse o livro

para si e o largasse de volta na pilha. Virando o rosto para o outro lado,

ela começou a guardar suas penas, frascos de tintas e pergaminhos na

mochila com a alça desgastada. Ele se aproximou e a alcançava tais objetos

enquanto ela os agrupava no fundo da bolsa.

Quando terminaram com os materiais dela, juntos levaram os livros cada

um pra sua prateleira específica. Poderiam usar magia, mas ambos tinham

em mente enrolar o quanto fosse necessário para que ficassem por mais

tempo um na companhia do outro.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro quando terminaram, embora

olhassem para as prateleiras, tentando evitar o assunto.

-Oh, estão aqui! – exclamou a professora Minerva adentrando no recinto.

Ela caminhava com passos rápidos e fortes, fazendo seu salto não tão alto

estalar fortemente no chão.

Hermione deu um salto na cadeira e se levantou.

-Algum problema, professora? – perguntou enquanto a encarava, esperando

que não houvesse realmente nada errado.

-Na verdade, há sim, Srta. Granger. Eu preciso saber se a senhorita

e o senhor Malfoy já prepararam tudo para o baile, e quais serão as

programações da noite.

A morena ficou calada por um instante e encarou seus pés. Ela entregaria

tudo antes mesmo deles resolverem alguma coisa. E nem tinham tanto

tempo.

Ele resolveu salvar a ambos. Aproximou-se e abriu um sorriso galanteador

para a professora.

-É claro que está pronto. Estávamos decidindo os últimos detalhes –

mentiu. – Já sabemos as comidas que serão servidas, e os mantimentos já

foram adquiridos.

-E a decoração? – perguntou a mulher desconfiada.

Ele desconversou e inventou qualquer coisa para a diretora, e Hermione

olhou-o surpresa, admirando a sua capacidade de mentir.

Quando a mais velha retornou, um tanto que emocionada para o salão

principal, os monitores sentaram-se à mesa novamente, suspirando

profundamente. A morena ainda se arriscou a bufar.

-Algum problema, Granger?

-Bem, deixe-me ver – ela fingiu pensar- Primeiro você mentiu pra

professora, e agora ela acha que a gente vai fazer uma homenagem para

ela. Segundo, nós não temos nada daquelas porcarias que você inventou

pra ela. E terceiro... - céus, como ela era estupidamente chata. Enumerava

as coisas que estavam acontecendo ao redor, e nem percebeu que ele

havia se levantado e andado até ela, e que agora estavam cara- a – cara na

biblioteca. De novo – e depois você me beijou.

Ela continuou, e então parou e olhou-o fundo nos olhos azuis acinzentados,

percebendo que não havia quase distância entre ambos os corpos.

Ela empurrou-o para longe, mas ele foi mais rápido, e antes que caísse de

bunda no chão, ele o loiro se segurava na cintura dela, puxando o corpo

feminino consigo. O resultado foram os dois jogados no chão, com um

embolado de braços e pernas enquanto ele a beijava, e ela parava de lutar

contra o corpo masculino.

Eles mudaram de posição. Malfoy ficou por cima da morena, e beijou aquela

boca quente com a qual estava sonhando tocar de novo desde o momento

em que se separara da mesma no mês anterior.

Draco conseguiu sentar-se, e puxou-a para o seu colo. Hermione não sabia

precisar o que estava fazendo. Um turbilhão de coisas e emoções passavam

pela sua cabeça enquanto traía seu namorado. Trair. Ela era uma traidora.

Ela se perdeu nos toques do sonserino. Ele acariciava seu rosto de forma

delicada, mas possessiva, e ela, por sua vez, o segurava pelas costas, e o

puxava pela camisa para mais junto de seu corpo.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo, e foi o suficiente para acordá-la do

devaneio. Aparentemente todo aquele tempo com Malfoy antes das rondas

noturnas, destruíra seu cérebro. Ela se levantou, se sentindo suja. Por trair

Rony, o homem que ela amava. Mas não por trair. Por trair com Draco

Malfoy, o maldito sangue-puro que a torturara com apelidos infames e

ameaças desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Levantou-se em um salto com a varinha em punho, e o loiro fez o mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo quatro: QUE FEITIÇO É ESSE?

Notas iniciais do capítulo: Em itálico temos as cenas que se passam na sala precisa. Para mais detalhes, leia o capítulo até o fim. OBS: NÃO SEI SE AQUI NO PEGA ESSAS COISAS DE ITÁLICO E PÁ. Em todo o caso, são as partes entre os asteriscos. 

Encararam-se simplesmente por alguns minutos. Felizmente estavam

em um lugar mais no fundo da biblioteca, e a escola estava praticamente

deserta, incluindo o aposento em que se encontravam. Eram os únicos ali, e

Madame Pince não os escutaria.

O que seria realmente perturbador, pois uma vez que visse Hermione ou

Draco no jeito em que estavam ela só poderia pensar que ou duelaram

demais, ou se beijaram de mais.

As roupas estavam todas amassadas e desalinhadas, assim como o cabelo

de ambos, que geralmente estariam em perfeitas condições, e não como

uma Cleanswep abandonada no armário. Para completar o look, os dois

tinham os lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Por um momento, só encarar Malfoy tornou-se chato, e a grifinória resolveu

lançar-lhe um feitiço. Ele se bateu contra uma prateleira do outro lado da

parede, e se encontrou com o objeto de tijolos com uma força bastante

grande, que chegou fazer um baque.

Quando pôde se levantar novamente, ele apontou a varinha para ela no

mesmo momento em que ela berrava "Expelliarmus". O feitiço ricocheteou

para ambos os lados, e os dois foram jogados a uma distância considerável.

Por baterem a cabeça, ambos desmaiaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Hermione acordou-se com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas não abriu os_

_olhos. Acariciou levemente o lugar que pulsava, e sentiu um ferimento que_

_os trouxas chamariam de "galo" na parte traseira de sua cabeça. Girou a_

_mesma em sentido horário, fazendo seu pescoço estralar, e esticou os pés._

_Depois de uns cinco minutos assim, abriu lentamente um olho e depois o_

_outro, para perceber que não sabia onde estava._

"_Será que eu morri?", pensou. E quando ela tentou forçar a mente para se_

_lembrar o que acontecera, viu ela própria e Draco Malfoy duelando por um_

_motivo realmente nada a ver – já que ela gostara dos dois beijos- no meio_

_da biblioteca._

_Por mudar o foco de seus pensamentos, a dor na sua cabeça foi sumindo_

_lentamente, até desaparecer completamente. Ela se sentou e percebeu que_

_estava no sofá de sua casa. Mas não parecia muito bem com sua casa, tinha_

_alguma coisa diferente._

_Mais adiante havia um corpo imóvel. A morena se levantou lenta e_

_cuidadosamente, e a passos lentos e silenciosos, atravessou a pequena_

_sala, e aproximou-se, se abaixando logo em seguida e reconhecendo Draco_

_Malfoy._

"_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo", anunciou à sua mente, e sentou-se do lado_

_dele enquanto o chacoalhava com as mãos._

_-Draco. – ele murmurou algo indecifrável e se virou, deitando- se de barriga_

_para baixo e acariciando a pelúcia do tapete felpudo. -MALFOY!- Granger_

_gritou e ele levantou em um salto, tateando os bolsos e as vestes à procura_

_de sua varinha._

_Então viu que não havia nada que temer no que quer que fosse aquele_

_lugar, e sentou-se de frente para a colega._

_-O que aconteceu?_

_-Como se sente? – ela perguntou ignorando o que ele havia comentado. –_

_Sua cabeça não está doendo?_

_-Já convivi com ressacas piores que essa, Granger. Só nunca tinha delirado_

_desse jeito._

_Ela revirou os olhos e encostou na mão dele, tapeando-a._

_-Ai – ele reclamou massageando a região atingida pela mão dela._

_-Viu? Isso não parece ser um delírio._

_-É, ta mais pra pesadelo, não é? Já que você está aqui._

_Ultrajada, ela olhou-o furiosa._

_-Como assim? Malfoy- falou- Você me beijou duas vezes!_

_-Eu não beijei. Já te disse. E se tivesse beijado você me correspondeu._

_-Porque fui idiota!_

_-Mais que o normal pelo visto! – ela se calou por um momento, e Draco_

_aproveitou para olhar para os lados. – Onde estamos afinal? Esse lugar não_

_me é estranho. Acho que já estive aqui antes._

_Ela gargalhou._

_-Impossível Malfoy._

_-Ah é, Granger? E posso saber por quê?_

_-Simples- ela sorriu- Porque aqui é a sala da minha casa._

_Ela já havia percebido tinha alguns segundos quando encontrara uma foto_

_sua pendurada na parede pintada de azul bebê do outro lado da sala. Agora_

_não saberia dizer precisamente onde era o tal lugar._

_Draco olhou para os lados. Nunca havia estado naquele lugar antes, mas_

_sabia que já o conhecia. Ficou olhando para cima, enquanto caminhava_

_tateando as paredes em busca de uma porta._

_-Só há algo diferente aqui. Não sei o que poderia ser realmente. – ela_

_continuou._

_O loiro olhou para um lado, e reconheceu um objeto em cima da lareira. Em_

_passos lentos, como que esperando que aquilo sumisse de lá, o sonserino_

_fez seu caminho até que esticou seus dedos e acariciou a serpente_

_prateada. Granger veio atrás dele, e ficou observando ele agarrar o animal._

_-O que é isso? Não estava aqui antes._

_Malfoy olhava para o teto, para o chão, e novamente para o objeto._

_-Você está errada, Granger. Estamos na sala precisa._

_O relógio em cima da lareira tiquetaqueava a cada novo segundo. O som_

_ecoava por toda a sala. Não havia portas na sala, tampouco janelas. Apenas_

_alguns móveis: uma mesa de centro em frente à lareira, outra atrás do sofá_

_onde Draco e Hermione estavam sentados, um de cada lado._

_Depois da descoberta algumas horas atrás, poucas coisas realmente_

_importantes haviam acontecido. Ela entrara em desespero ao perceber que_

_não teriam como sair, e também ao perceber que ele estava terrivelmente_

_certo._

_Um "mas como?" saiu de seus lábios quando ele contou de sua suspeita._

_-A sala está nos mostrando uma mistura da minha casa com a sua, que_

_deve ser o lugar que estamos mais desejando nesse momento._

_Então ela compreendera, e se jogara no sofá desconhecido, bufando._

_-Como sairemos daqui? – ela perguntou, e o loiro deu de ombros._

_-Você que é a inteligente aqui, Granger. Eu não tenho as respostas para_

_tudo. E você também não, aparentemente. – ele imitou o gesto dela, e se_

_jogou conta o sofá. –Vão dar por nossa falta, e mandarão nos buscar._

_E depois disso, ficaram em silêncio até agora, ouvindo os sons dos pássaros_

_vindos de um lugar qualquer, e observando os ponteiros do relógio andar_

_em sua pressa habitual._

_Hermione se moveu no sofá, desconfortável, e estralou o pescoço._

_-Estou entediada. – confessou._

_-Que bom- Draco concordou, sentindo-se da mesma forma._

_Estar perto de Granger era tão excitante, e, ao mesmo tempo tão_

_entediante. Estavam longe de todo mundo, e mesmo assim, distantes deles_

_próprios._

_Ela passou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e fez uma careta._

_-O que foi? – ele perguntou indiferente, sentindo uma forte enxaqueca._

_-Minha cabeça ta doendo. –respondeu. – A sua não está?_

_Ele deu de ombros. Estava fazendo muito isso nesse lugar._

_-Um pouco- admitiu- Você realmente precisa maneirar nos feitiços,_

_Granger. Eles machucam, e agora você sabe o quanto. Ainda bem que o_

_meu feitiço era fraco, ou você poderia estar com o crânio rachado agora._

_-Isso é um pedido de desculpas? – perguntou com os olhos fechados._

_-Talvez- admitiu, e ficou em silêncio._

_-Quero sair daqui e ver Madame Pomfrey. Eu estou realmente me sentindo_

_mal._

_-Eu também Granger. Só por estar no mesmo ambiente que você, isso me_

_dá náuseas._

_-Quer parar de ficar insinuando que tudo o que eu faço não é bom o_

_suficiente para você? Eu só vou te falar uma vez, e aprenda isso, Draco:_

_você não é melhor do que ninguém._

_-Talvez- ele repetiu alguns segundos depois, assimilando ela o chamar de_

_Draco. Era uma novidade e tanto, já que se tratavam pelo segundo nome e_

_apenas isso desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos nos preparativos do_

_baile._

_-Olhe- ela se virou de frente para ele- você me beijou. Duas vezes. Eu não_

_pedi por isso, então é um sinal de que não me acha tão repulsiva assim._

_Ele a encarou em silêncio, e depois olhou para a lareira que agora tinha_

_labaredas baixas bruxuleando por entre a lenha._

_-E você correspondeu, então você deve ter gostado._

_-Talvez- ela admitiu reutilizando a palavra dele._

_Ficaram em silêncio de novo, cada um com seus pensamentos._

_-Eu só queria saber por que fomos trazidos para a sala precisa, com dor de_

_cabeça e sem as varinhas. – ela comentou. –Você tem alguma idéia?_

_-Sim. – respondeu se levantando e andando de novo de um lado para_

_o outro, checando pela milionésima vez as paredes bem firmes que não_

_aparentavam ter uma porta ou janela escondida._

_-E então?_

_Ele não respondeu de imediato. Escorou-se na parede, jogou a cabeça pra_

_trás, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e quando ela ia perguntar novamente,_

_ele respondeu._

_-Há alguns anos atrás meu pai me contou sobre o feitiço que eu usei contra_

_você na biblioteca. Nós o aprendemos na escola, inclusive, só que com_

_outros efeitos._

_-E que feitiço era?_

_-O que usamos para aparatar. – ele sorriu ao ouvir a expressão de_

_susto dela. –Ele foi criado há muito tempo, e com muitos propósitos. Os_

_comensais mais evoluídos usavam esse feitiço contra suas vítimas em_

_uma luta, e faziam com que elas fossem jogadas diretamente em um lugar_

_cheio de outros comensais. Fazer esse feitiço dar certo era realmente uma_

_proeza, pois não é nem um pouco simples de se mandar alguém aparatar_

_no seu lugar. Quando ele ricocheteia, é capaz de transportar a alma de_

_pessoas para lugares. Mesmo que involuntariamente. E como em Hogwarts_

_não se pode aparatar, ficamos presos por aqui mesmo._

_-E...- ela engoliu em seco antes de perguntar- Então não somos nós aqui._

_-Não. – ele confirmou- Provavelmente nossos corpos estão estatelados_

_no meio da biblioteca, talvez jorrando sangue, já que aquela monstra_

_que trabalha lá não seria capaz de distinguir um som de dois corpos se_

_debatendo contra uma parede, do de hipogrifos dançando balé._

_-Não fale mal de Madame Pince. – desaprovou. –Então. Estamos aqui, sem_

_varinha, sem saída. Como poderemos sair daqui?_

_Draco sentou-se de frente para ela na poltrona._

_-Isso eu não sei._

_-E quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? – engoliu em seco novamente. Sua_

_garganta ardia._

_-Também não sei._

Finalmente sábado chegou. Tirando da cabeça os pensamentos mais

obscuros, Draco jogou-se em sua enorme cama no quarto do monitor-

chefe, e respirou profundamente antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao

banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, mas relaxante. Tinha ido ao povoado com os

alunos do terceiro ano para vigiá-los em sua primeira expedição saindo da

escola naquele ano .

A tarde passou monótona e sem novidades muito exorbitantes, ou que

precisassem de sua atenção imediata. Na semana seguinte teria o baile, e

tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ele e Granger já não se viam desde o dia do desastre na biblioteca,

acompanhado pelos momentos de pânico vivenciados na sala precisa. Teria

sido cômico se alguém os encontrasse juntos na biblioteca, um de um lado

e outro de outro, como foi no que repararam depois que voltaram em si.

-_Que ótimo!Então estamos presos na sala precisa da nossa imaginação e_

_não temos como sair graças ao seu feitiço. Ótimo Malfoy, parabéns._

_Apesar de o tom irônico não combinar muito com ela, Draco conseguiu_

_reparar no sarcasmo evidente. Suspirou enquanto olhava para todos os_

_lados, sem encarar nenhum ponto fixo em especial. O relógio parara de se_

_movimentar já havia alguns minutos e a única coisa que conseguiam ouvir_

_era o som de seu próprio silêncio._

_Entediado, começou a falar:_

_-Eu posso ter uma idéia de como sair daqui, mas não tenho certeza de que_

_irá funcionar, e nem que você vai gostar dessa saída._

_-Estou aceitando qualquer sugestão, Malfoy. – ela respondeu no mesmo_

_tom. Entediado e excitado com a perspectiva._

_-Talvez possamos encontrar aqui em algum lugar, um objeto que estivesse_

_presente no momento que o feitiço foi lançado._

_Ela olhou em volta, parecendo bastante atenta._

_-Não sei se você percebeu, mas aqui não tem mais nenhum objeto da_

_biblioteca. Nada de diferente, nada de especial. Só mesas, esse sofá, e a_

_lareira. Mais nada!_

_-Acha que eu não percebi?- bufou. Jogou-se no sofá de novo – Só estava_

_querendo nos ajudar, mas parece que nós dois não podemos estar em um_

_mesmo ambiente sem se agredir física ou verbalmente._

_Ela sorriu tímida e assentiu._

_-É já faz parte da nossa rotina. Foram sete anos de brigas e discussões, pra_

_que tem que mudar agora?_

_-Porque tudo mudou Granger. Nada mais é do mesmo jeito que era desde o_

_dia em que eu te beijei pela primeira vez._

_-Não tente me convencer que você se apaixonou por mim, Malfoy. Eu não_

_vou cair na sua..._

_-Falei de se apaixonar, Granger? Porque eu não me lembro disso. – ele_

_afirmou- Só que nossa relação mudou. Já não temos a necessidade de_

_brigar. Poderíamos tentar pelo menos sermos amigos._

_Ela ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos voltou a falar._

_-Talvez eu não queira ser sua amiga. – ali estava ele de novo. Aquele_

_maldito "talvez", que lhe fazia o estômago revirar, e a raiva lhe subir pela_

_cabeça._

_-É – concordou apenas, e ficou em silêncio. E novamente sentiu raiva,_

_porque outra vez, não tinham nada para conversar. –Mas tenho que admitir_

_Granger, que você não beija tão mal assim._

_Isso não era para ser um elogio, mas ela entendeu como se o fosse._

_Sorriu em silêncio, e voltou sua atenção para o rosto dele. A face pálida,_

_os cabelos loiros, o sorriso sarcástico, a ironia evidente, o corpo másculo,_

_exalando desejo. O pescoço perfumado. Céus, o perfume dele fazia com que_

_ela tivesse náuseas, de tanto que ansiava aspirá-lo mais de perto. O cabelo_

_dele, um pouco acima do ombro a deixava com uma vontade louca de_

_passar as mãos entre os fios sedosos, separá-los do contato com o rosto. E_

_aquela boca fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de provar o hálito de menta_

_novamente, sentir o sabor que ele tinha, e a sensação deliciosa que isso lhe_

_causava._

_Se recompondo, ela começou a analisar o corpo. Como gostaria de vê-lo_

_sem a camisa, sem toda aquela roupa preta, só para alisar a pele branca_

_por um longo tempo, vendo-o se arrepiar e tendo o mesmo resultado na_

_sua própria pele._

_Podia sentir o calor dele, os dois corações batendo acelerados, e seus_

_pensamentos elevados a um patamar do qual só poderiam sair quando se_

_entregassem ao êxtase, à loucura desse momento maldito e insano quando_

_ele a enfeitiçara e os transportara para aquele lugar._

_E agora, ele estava quase se declarando! Por Merlin, ela sabia que ele a_

_desejava. Ele a beijara, duas vezes, e ela gostou, e se recriminava por_

_isso. Tinha um namorado que amava muito. Mas já o havia traído, e havia_

_gostado do sabor de Malfoy, da língua dele dentro da sua boca, de suas_

_mãos em seu corpo. Deveria se sentir suja, mas não sentia nada._

_-Por que me beijou, Draco? De verdade? – ela completou quando ele_

_ameaçou responder qualquer coisa._

_-Porque eu quis- ele deu de ombros. – E beijaria de novo se quisesse._

_-Sente algo por mim? – ela se arrependeu depois de fazer essa pergunta._

_Na verdade, não queria saber a resposta; só estava sendo solidária._

_-Há sete anos, sentia nojo. Raiva. Há dois meses, sentia amizade,_

_compaixão talvez. E agora, nesse momento, eu sinto um tremor quando_

_você fala sobre esse tipo de coisa. Realmente não sei o que aconteceu_

_conosco, mas não estou gostando disso, e nem quero saber o que poderia_

_significar._

_Ela suspirou assustada. Não esperava uma declaração de amor de Malfoy,_

_mas isso superava qualquer expectativa que ela tinha._

_-Qualquer pequeno objeto serve?_

Levantou-se da cama e foi andando até o corredor. Já estava perto da

hora do jantar. Os burburinhos dos alunos vindos do grande salão já

tomavam conta do castelo inteiro. Não tinha como distinguir o som de quem

o proliferava, mas era o suficiente para Malfoy perceber que para quem

queria ficar sozinho naquele momento, o lugar para onde ele estaria indo

não era realmente o mais indicado para tal.

Continuou andando. As grandes janelas mostravam o reflexo da pouca

luminosidade vinda do lado de fora do castelo. Resolveu pegar uma rota

alternativa que o levou até um de seus lugares preferidos no castelo.

Sentou-se e ficou observando o final do pôr-do-sol.

Havia encontrado aquele lugar durante seu terceiro ano logo depois de

sofrer humilhação ao receber um soco de Hermione Granger, que tirou

por um dia o seu nariz do lugar. Incapaz de voltar à sua rotina normal,

passou a perambular mais tempo no castelo, e o encontrou ali. O jardim

mais bonito que já vira. E sabia estar tão conectado à esse lugar novo, que

o mesmo refletia seu humor; quando estava alegre, o jardim mantinha

um clima ameno, gostoso de ficar. Mas quando estava enraivecido, o

lugar ficava chuvoso. Algumas pequenas nuvens se formavam em cima da

sua cabeça, dando-lhe um banho muito mais molhado do que se poderia

esperar de nuvens tão pequenas.

Entretanto, fazia muito tempo que não passava algumas horas do seu dia

naquele lugar; naquele seu refugio por trás de uma gárgula no terceiro

andar. Não se podia imaginar que alguém encontraria um lugar como

aquele dentro de um castelo, mas Hogwarts sempre acolhia de forma

diferente e talvez perturbadora, todos os seus alunos.

Draco imaginava quantos mais já haviam encontrado aquele lugar, e o quão

sortudos eram essas pessoas. Nunca mais se conseguiria uma vista tão

bela.

Apesar de ser de uma parte de dentro do castelo, e muito bem escondida,

o jardim ficava entre o segundo e o terceiro andar. Quando se atravessava

a gárgula que ficava no final do corredor, abria-se uma porta que dava para

uma escadaria. De tão curioso que era em seu terceiro ano, o loiro seguiu

até o fim com a sua varinha em punho depois de sussurrar "lumus". Não

podia xingar o local que o acolhera, e que agora ele conhecia tão bem, que

mesmo quase no entardecer, quando a luz nem batia mais no corredor, ele

sabia o caminho certo.

Depois do último degrau havia um corredor. Não haviam erros. No final

do corredor, a luz dourada do sol de pondo era uma bênção para os olhos

acostumados com tristeza, torturas e infelicidade, como eram os olhos

cinzas de Draco.

Escorou a cabeça na parede enquanto observava o horizonte através da

sacada. Dava para ver as pessoas saindo de perto do lago da Lula Gigante

e voltando para o jantar. Mas ele não precisava ir jantar. Ficaria ali, onde

ninguém poderia vê-lo, mesmo que viesse de frente para si. Ele próprio já

tinha verificado do lado de fora. Procurara uma sacada entre o terceiro e

segundo andar, que ficasse de frente para o lago. Não a encontrou, mas

sabia que o lugar era real.

Chamava de "jardim", porque dava de frente para a floresta proibida,

e também porque no canto direito daquela sacada aparentemente tão

estreita, haviam pequenas flores sendo cultivadas. Depois de mais ou

menos um ano sem ninguém andar por aqueles lados do castelo, as plantas

obviamente estavam mortas. De qualquer modo, era o seu lugar.

O último vestígio de sol saiu por trás das águas do lago, e Malfoy percebeu

que era hora de voltar.

N/A: Eu sei que eu estou enrolando em relação a forma de como eles saíram da sala precisa fictícia, mas no próximo capítulo isso será explicado melhor. Desculpem por isso, mas é extremamente necessário que as coisas corram nesse ritmo. Beijo pra quem ta lendo essa coisa doida que eu criei KKK.


End file.
